1. Technical Field
This application relates to a spinal implant and more particularly to a spinal disc implant that can be inserted minimally invasively.
2. Background of Related Art
After removal of the intervertebral disc, it has been recognized that the disc space needs to be filled between the adjacent vertebrae. There are two approaches in the prior art to fill the space: one involving placement of a fusion cage and the other involving an artificial disc. Fusion cages are essentially metallic cages packed with bone to promote bone ingrowth. The fusion cages, designed to promote fusion, provide support between the vertebrae, but eliminate motion. Thus, to achieve stability, they sacrifice mobility.
Artificial disc prostheses of the prior art take many forms. Each form is essentially designed to strike a balance between sufficient stability to support the high loads of the vertebrae and sufficient mobility so as not to curtail movement of the patient. To date, attempts to strike such balance have met with limited success, with the artificial disc providing either stability or mobility, but not both. The need therefore exists for a disc replacement that can better simulate the natural disc by combining adequate support with flexibility.
Additionally, in many intervertebral procedures, major open surgery is required. The advantages of endoscopic (minimally invasive) procedures are well known, e.g. smaller incision causing less trauma and reduced infection potential, shorter hospital stays, lower costs, reduced patient recovery time, and reduced pain for the patient. Therefore, it would be advantageous if such an artificial disc, which achieves a beneficial balance between mobility and stability, could be inserted minimally invasively.